karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Uro
|image gallery = }} is whom Erishuka relies on. Appearance Uro is a tall, fair-skinned man who wears a black suit. He has long mocha hair, some of which he keeps in a mid-height ponytail (not high and not at the base of his neck). He also has relatively thin, red orange eyes. Gallery Personality Uro is a enigmatic man with a very duplicitous personality. He appears very polite and gentlemanly towards regular people and his superiors. However, he is cold and ruthless towards subordinates, as shown in episode nine. He is also willing to kill underlings in the event they fail an assignment. He is easily able to switch between his heartless, cruel personality and his convival, kind personality. Relationships Azana Although Azana has been with Akari for a very long time, he feels inferior to him and to Kafka. As a result, he defects to Kafka and joins Uro- who is another doctor/researcher (the things he does is illegal, really). Uro takes advantage of this and gets Azana to betray Circus, try to turn, and if not turn then kill, Akari, and to join Kafka. Uro enjoys the fact that Azana's inferiority complex has brought him so much. He also loves the fact that despite Azana's actions, Akari still cares for him and attempts to protect him. Uro thinks it's all very amusing, and is pleased by the fact that Akari has lost his prodigy to him. Akari It would seem that Akari and Uro highly dislike each other. It may have been because of rivalry, disrespect, or a previous rift between them. Choosing different sides may have been fueled by this as well as different priorities and morals. Uro is extremely smug when telling Akari that he has stolen his prodigy- Azana. Palnedo Uro looks like he's working for Palnedo, and almost acts like a butler. However, Uro also seems to be a field type agent- fighting Iva and Tsukumo while Palnedo escaped. Uro is very dutiful, but his mind works quickly and it can be assumed that what he does is for personal gain. For the present, he takes care of Palnedo's headstrong and love-struck granddaughter Eleska, and tries to make sure her infatuation with Karoku and her ignorance does not threaten herself or Kafka. Hirato Uro seems like he thinks he knows Hirato's style and how he stays in his ship until he's desperately needed. They may have bad blood between them, or it may be their differing opinions on Kafka, Circus, humanity, morals, and Akari. While teasing, Hirato views Akari as more than competent, believes that Kafka is immoral, and that Circus is needed to protect people. Uro however, couldn't care less about other people (he is willing to experiment on anyone- willing or not), and hates Akari. Kiharu and Kagiri Kiharu and Kagiri work for Uro. Uro sends them out to clear out evidence and deal with any Circus members that interfere, and Kagiri collects rare Circus clothing and plays video games. Uro usually speaks with Kiharu when dealing with them because Kiharu talks a lot and enjoys complaining. Kagiri is usually occupied by video games and ignores them, although he speaks and is the brain of the two. Karoku (Kafka) This older brother of the original Karoku, is Uro's master and his ultimate superior. Uro seems to give his best in pleasing him and doing whatever he tells him, but in fact, Uro's double personality and personal goals may be the main reason why he's there at the first place, seeing that he is a scientist in his own way. Plus, he has greater power than Karoku, giving the fact the he is a varuga. Eleska She relies greatly on him, as shown several times and he takes good care of her, making sure that she sees no harm in dangerous situations. Abilities History Trivia References Navigation Category:Male Category:Kafka Category:Characters Category:Needs Help